With the development of the display product technology, people's requirement on appearance and size of the display product becomes higher and higher, there are also more and more applications of narrow frame design of the thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. At present, most TFT-LCD panels adopt Dual Layer design or Dual Gate design to narrow the frame.
In a liquid crystal display panel of Dual Layer design, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to narrow the frame, a wiring 02 between the source driver (IC) 01 and the data line Data is arranged on different metal layers, i.e., the wiring 02 connecting a data line Data whose serial number is an even number (also called an even numbered data line) is located on a metal layer, the wiring 02 connecting a data line Data whose serial number is an odd number (also called an odd numbered data line) is located on another metal layer. Due to different metal materials used and layer thickness between different metal layers, the resistance between adjacent wirings 02 may be different, consequently, the rates at which adjacent data lines Data charge adjacent sub-pixel units 03 that are signally-connected with them are inconsistent, thereby resulting in bright and dark stripes, i.e. V-Line flaw, on the liquid crystal display panel in image display.
In a liquid crystal display panel of Dual Gate design, as shown in FIG. 2, in order to narrow the frame, the number of the data lines Data is half reduced, two adjacent columns of sub-pixel units 03 constitute a group of sub-pixel unit column, each group of sub-pixel unit columns share a data line Data located between the two columns of sub-pixel units 03, in this way, the data line Data needs to charge the two adjacent columns of sub-pixel units 03 alternately, and the polarity is opposite, the charging order is as shown by arrows in FIG. 3. From FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 it can be seen that in two columns of sub-pixel units 03 connected with a data line, there is always a column of sub-pixel units whose polarity needs to be reversed when the data line charges it, while the polarity of the other column of sub-pixel units does not need to be reversed when the data line charges it, consequently, the rates at which the same data line Data charges respectively two adjacent columns of sub-pixel units 03 that are signally-connected with it are inconsistent, thereby also resulting in bright and dark stripes, i.e. V-Line flaw, on the liquid crystal display panel in image display.
Therefore, how to solve the problem of nonuniform display image of the liquid crystal display panel caused by inconsistency of the rate at which the data line charges the sub-pixel units is a technical problem to be solved by the skilled person in the art.